Kitten
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: The blade breakers have broken up for six years. What has become of this team when they try to regain what they lost? KaiRei, TysonMax, HillaryKenny
1. Chapter 1

Kitten  
  
Pairings: Kai/Rei, Max/Tyson, Kenny/Hillary  
Rating: R Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in beyblade, though I do own my characters!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Tyson looked to Max then Kenny then Hillary then back to Kai. "It's a shame we couldn't get a hold of Rei..." he said sadly, "I wish he could be here."  
  
"He's probably in China still, Tyson." Max said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"No. Mr. Dickinson told us that all of us were in Japan again. " Kenny said as he looked at Tyson, "Mr. D told us he wanted us to reform the blade breakers. But, he said that he never got a hold of Rei..."  
  
The blade breakers had broken up six years ago to go their own ways, to lead a life without each other. Rei went to China for a couple of weeks before returning to Japan. Kenny and Tyson never left. Max had spent a couple years with his parents in America, and Kai had gone to Russia.  
  
"He never told Rei?" Kai asked, "Why not?"  
  
"He was always busy, but when he did call him. Rei was in the hospital..." Kenny said, looking at the ground.  
  
"The hospital?!" Tyson yelled, "Why?"  
  
"He never told me..." Kenny said sadly, "but why are we just depressing ourselves? Aren't we supposed to be partying?"  
  
"I heard of a club that has a rare beauty..." Kai said, looking at the others.  
  
"Cool, where?"  
  
"This way. It's called the 'Kitten Club'." Kai said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Rei!" came a call from behind him.  
  
"What, Cyekyou?" Rei asked, he had been putting on some of his makeup for the performance he was going to do later that night. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the entrance?"  
  
"Oh, Torque's doing' that!" Cyekyou said, grinning, "I wanted to see your tats!" Cyekyou had white hair (a very long mohawk), the kind you get when you bleach it too much, but he had many piercings.  
  
Rei stood up and flashed his hips to the other man, "There, happy now?"  
  
Cyekyou's hands ran down the two angels on that side, "Now, the other one." When Rei turned he saw the same image, except that they had black wings. "Good." he smiled before turning to leave.  
  
"See you later, Cye." Rei said, turning back to his makeup.  
  
The other man nodded before closing the door after himself. Rei looked back at the mirror he was working with, the others would be coming in soon. He walked over to the clothes he was going to wear before changing into them.  
  
"Hey!" called some of the girls and guys who walked into the dressing room.  
  
"How are you today, Rei?" Rhelex asked the neko-jin. "Feeling up to doing a pole?" He smiled, "You don't have too, though. But, I know you must be sick of dancing on that stage!"  
  
"It's okay..." Rei said, looking at the twin. "Where's Hacker?"  
  
"Clarissa snatched him up." Rhelex said with a sigh, "He'll be back though." the crimson haired boy was applying mascara.  
  
The twins were identical, except one had curly hair, Rhelex, and the other had straight hair, Hacker. The length of their crimson hair was a bit longer that Rei's himself.  
  
"Cyekyou came in to inspect my tats again..." Rei said with a sigh as Rhelex sprayed hair spray over his and Rei's hair. "Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. So, how do they look! I want to see them soooo bad!" the man whined. It was hard to believe that this one was five years older than he was, and he was nineteen.  
  
Rei looked at his pleading face before sighing again; he undid his thigh high bitch-boots and showed the man his angels. "So?"  
  
"Whoa, and Torque did this?" Rhelex said happily.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I want one!" The man said, touching one of the angels.  
  
"Ask Torque, it took him about four hours on each side..." Rei said, "It hurt like a fucking bitch too....." he re-buckled his boots up again.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Hacker." Rei said looking up at the poor man. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She hit me! She hit me!!" Hacker said holding his forehead, glaring at Clarissa, who was smirking in the doorway. "Because I almost dropped a chair she was making me move!"  
  
"Poor, HackHack." Rei said with a smile, he patted the older twin's head. "You'll be fine."  
  
Hacker pouted, "It still hurts...."  
  
"Let wittle Rhelex kiss it better..." Rhelex said as he kissed his brother's forehead. "There, all better."  
  
"Showtime, ladies!" came Torque's call from the doorway. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Here we go..." Rei sighed.  
  
Kai and the others walked up to the club's entrance. It had a small line, so they got in pretty easily. The bouncers there were pretty scary.  
  
One had a white mohawk and the other had black spiked up hair, they both looked like foreigners. "Hey, Kai?"  
  
"What, Tyson?" Kai asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Doesn't that picture look a bit like Rei?" Tyson asked, pointing to the picture of a boy with silky black hair all around him. He was naked, but had a blanket covering his privates.  
  
"Marveling at my work?" came a voice from behind them. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"  
  
"Who are you?" Max asked with a smile.  
  
"I am Rhelex Gawl." He said smiling.  
  
"Who's that a picture of?" Hillary asked the boy. "He looks like one of our friends..." she looked back to the photo on the wall.  
  
"He's one of our dancers." Rhelex answered. "He owns this club now, it took him a couple of years, but my cousins gave it to him."  
  
"But, who is he?": Kai asked.  
  
"You'll see later." said a deeper voice. "Rhelex, we're up next."  
  
"Okay, Hacker. I'm coming!" The boy shouted, jumping off of the table he was sitting on. "It's refreshing to see a group of kids his age in here." he said before rushing after what looked like his brother.  
  
The group of five sat down at a table near the stage. "Up next, we have Rhelex, Hacker, and Rei!" The announcer began, "They'll be singing and dancing to Rusty Nail by X-Japan!"  
  
The lights dimmed, and the music started as three figures emerged from behind the curtains. A spotlight had shown on all of them.  
  
The twins from before were on the stage, along with somebody who looked exactly like Rei, he was obviously the singer.  
  
Rei turned around to face the audience, in a deep voice he sang out, "Kioku no kakera ni egaita bara o mitsumete... togireta omoi de kasaneru kawaranai yume ni! OH RUSTY NAIL!" he took a deep breath.  
  
They were all dancing in time with each other, Rei was the main singer. The other two were the back up.  
  
"dore dake namida o nagaseba. Anata o wasurerareru darou..." Rei sang, "Just tell me my life! Doko made aruite mitemo... namida de ashita ga mienai!"  
  
They spun, and kicked their legs up in time with each other and the music, "Jyosho ni owatta shuumatsu no, kizu wasurete! Nagareru toki ni dakaretemo mune ni tsuki sasaru..." he took a breath before continuing, "OH RUSTY NAIL!"  
  
In a higher octive he sang, "Dore dake namida o nagaseba, Anata o wasurerareru darou! Utsukushiku, iroasete nemuru bara o... anata no kokoro ni sakasete!"  
  
"Sugao no mama de ikite yukereba kitto! Hitomi ni utsuru yoru wa, kagayaku yume dake nokoshite... Asa o mukaeru kodoku o wasurete! Akai tekubi o dakishimete naita yoru o owarasete!"  
  
Rei paused and looked out to the audience, before continuing "Kioku no tobira o tozashita mama de furuete! Togireta omoi o kasaneru aoi, kuchibiru ni..." he took another breath, "OH RUSTY NAIL!"  
  
"Dore dake namida o nagaseba," he sang in a higher octive, "anata o wasurerareru darou! Just tell me my life, doko made aruite mitemo! Namida de ashita ga mienai!"  
  
The music went into a instrumental solo and they sped up their dancing with it, when it slowed, they did too. "Kurushikute kokoro o kazatta......ima mo anata o wasurerarenakute!!"  
  
They danced the last bit before exiting the stage. Claps and whistles echoed throughout the club. Rei walked over to the mic. "Thanks everyone! I'm finally back from my vacation!"  
  
The audience cheered loudly. "So, now I'd like to welcome out the former owners of this club! Abriel and Gabriel GawL!"  
  
Another set of twins walked out from behind the curtain and bowed to the audience. "They've blessed us by dancing in this club with us!" He looked over to the d.j. "Hit it! Down with the sickness!"  
  
The drums echoed loudly off of the walls when they jumped out onto the dance floor. Abriel and Gabriel sang with Rei. "Can you feel that?" Rei asked to the audience, "Ah shit!"  
  
All three sang, "Drowning deep in my sea of loathing... Broken your servant, I kneel."  
  
Rhelex and Hacker asked, "Will you give in to me?"  
  
"It seems what's left of my human side... " they sang, "is slowly changing in me...."  
  
"Will you give in to me?"  
  
Rei sang alone, "Looking in my own reflection," Ab and Gab sang with him, "When suddenly it changes! Violently it changes! There's no turning back now, you've woken up the demon in me!"  
  
They all sang, "Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open up your hate and let it flow into me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness!"  
  
"You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness! You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!"  
  
"Madness is the gift that has been given to me!" Rei sang, " I can see inside you the sickness is rising.... Don't try to deny what you feel!"  
  
"Will you give in to me?"  
  
"It seems that all that was good has died and is decaying in me..." Rei and the others sang.  
  
"Will you give in to me?"  
  
"It seems you're having some trouble... in dealing with these changes! Living with these changes." Rei took a deep breath again, "Oh, no. The world is a scary place, now that you've woken up the demon in me!"  
  
"Get up, come on get down with the sickness. Get up, come on get down with the sickness. Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open up your hate and let it flow into me!" they sang, "Get up, come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness! You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness."  
  
"Madness is the gift that has been given to me."  
  
"And when I dream. And when I dream. And when I dream. And when I dream!" Rhelex and Hacker chanted.  
  
They sang the chorus once more before they all sang the last verse, "Madness has now come over me!"  
  
Rei grinned at the others before walking back up on stage, "Thanks! This has been fun, but sadly the five of us are retreating back stage! Ask the bouncers for permission if you want to talk to one of us for a private room!"  
  
With a wink, Rei walked through the curtains back into the dressing room.  
  
"Oh." Tyson began.  
  
"My." Max said.  
  
"Gods....." Kenny finished. "Did you know about this Kai?"  
  
They turned to Kai who was gapping like a fish, "No.... I didn't...." he said, shaking the image of Rei dancing out of his head. "I can't believe that he would dance at a strip club!"  
  
"Let's go backstage to talk to him!" Hillary suggested to the others. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump, and turn around to see Rhelex.  
  
"Come on, I want you to get through to him." he said walking away from them, "He hasn't been the same since you all broke up."  
  
"I can tell." Kai mumbled.  
  
"Funny, everything he said about you all must have been wrong." Hacker said, taking his place beside his brother.  
  
Rhelex turned around quickly, "Note," he began, "these are private rooms. If you do not know what a private room is, you will when you ask Rei. Got it? He has a private apartment...."  
  
They nodded so the two twins began their trek back towards Rei's apartment. "Here we go. Clarissa and Melanie should be in there with him, but any way. Let's go in." Hacker said thinking aloud.  
  
He opened the door and a small girl was in their cleaning, "Hey, Clair. Is Rei in?"  
  
"Bathing. Go on in." she said with a grin. "Oh, you brought clients?"  
  
"No, old friends of Rei's." Rhelex said happily, "They've come to visit!" He rushed towards what looked like a bedroom, a door opening could be heard along with a: "ReiRei! You better be decent!"  
  
"W-wait!! AH! Rhelex get out!" came a shout from inside, "Melanie, get him out!"  
  
"Rhelex, how many times do you always rush in here while poor Rei is bathing? Especially while I'm washing his hair?" came a feminine voice.  
  
"Ah, oops.... Well, anyways! You have visitors ReiRei!" came Rhelex's excited voice. "and their not clients!!"  
  
"Doesn't matter, Rei turns down his clients!" 'Melanie's' voice said.  
  
A soaked Rei came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, he was mad. "Rhelex! I am SO going to KILL you!" he growled, falling onto his bed. He grabbed his c.d. player from his nightstand and rested its headphones around his next and the walkman on his chest.  
  
"But! I'm serious! You have visitors, Rei!" Rhelex protested, "They're out in the living room with Hacker and Clarissa!"  
  
"I don't get 'guests'." Rei said, he stood up and walked towards his kitchen, which along the way was the living room. "Besides, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your cousins?"  
  
"Nope, they left already." Rhelex said happily, pulling Rei along by his arm. "C'mon! They've been dying to see you!"  
  
Through the hallway, Rei turned on his c.d. player to tune out Rhelex's whines. He didn't notice the stares he got when he entered the room, he just kept on walked even though Rhelex and Hacker were shouting his name.  
  
"REI KON! YOU TURN OFF THAT WALKMAN THIS INSTANT!!" Clarissa growled, causing him to turn in off and set in on the counter but went to the fridge anyway, "Aren't you going to greet your guests, Rei?"  
  
He waved an arm in the air, "Hi."  
  
"It's been a long time, Rei." Kai said, startling Rei to hit his head on the fridge as he backed up.  
  
"K-kai?!" He yelled, backing up into the corner. "What in gods name are you doing here?! I thought you were in Russia!!"  
  
"I'm not anymore. Everyone's here..." he said, raising an eyebrow at Rei's clothes. "Should I ask?"  
  
Rei stared at the person above him, "No! It's not real!" he yelled, pushing past Kai and ran into his room. The door slamming after him.  
  
"Rei...." Melanie called, "Come on out, Rei. They're as real as you and I." She knocked on the door again before trying to open it. "Rei, please open this door. I won't let any one else in with me. Just let me talk to you, sweetie."  
  
The door opened a little, and she slipped in.  
  
On the other side of the door, Rei was still crying. "Rei, what's wrong? Why are you crying now, sweetie?" she asked her friend. "Please tell me."  
  
"Why did they have to come back now? I was happy...." he sobbed.  
  
"No, no you weren't Rei. You were extremely unhappy." she said, hugging him. "Go change, they'll still be in the living room, waiting for you Rei. You need to go out there..." she said, "I'll go with you."  
  
Rei looked up at her and nodded. "I'll go back out there, Melanie." he said sadly, "Even though I don't want to..."  
  
"Good, I'll go tell them."  
  
Rei walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a black box. Inside it was drigger. "Here you go, Drigger. Everyone's here. Go see them, they'll like that. You will too."  
  
The bit beast seemed to glow happily, and Rei launched the blade that stored his partner. "Go on. I'll be in there in a moment."  
  
The blade went through the crack in the door, and disappeared.  
  
He left his hair down, but wore a black crop top and black cargo-pants. "There, that's good enough." Rei said, he grabbed a hairbrush and as he walked he brushed his wet hair.  
  
"He'll be out in a moment's notice." Melanie said to the other blade breakers. "Oh! Here he is now." she said smiling to Rei. "Should I leave you all alone? Rei?"  
  
Rei looked at her with frightened eyes. "N-no.... please don't go..."  
  
"Okay then. I'll be in the kitchen. Clarissa already went back to the stage. She's performing again tonight." Melanie said as she walked towards the kitchen.  
  
He sat down as far away as possible from his old teammates. They had already made themselves comfortable.  
  
"Rei? Why don't you sit over here, next to me?" Max suggested cheerfully, "We just want to talk to you..." he said with a happy laugh.  
  
Rei walked over to the big screen t.v. that they kept in his apartment. He sat down next to Max, but kept his gaze on the television.  
  
"Rei?" came Tyson's voice. "What's wrong Rei?"  
  
"Nothing." he said with a fake smile plastered over his face.  
  
"There's something wrong with you, and you know it as much as we do." Kai said, looking at Rei.  
  
"Everything's different......" Rei mumbled as he stood up again, "Nothing's the same. Why couldn't you have just gone to a different club when you saw my portrait?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The twins told me, you were gawking at it." Rei said, staring at them. "Why didn't you just leave when you know it was me up there?"  
  
"Because we wanted you to join us..."  
  
"When you all left, 'us' died!" Rei shouted. "There isn't an 'us' anymore!" He fell to his knees, sobbing. "Great.... I'm crying again...."  
  
"Rei-chan. It's time to stop living in the past." Melanie said, "It's time to start thinking about the future..." she said sadly, "I don't want you to become used like the rest of us."  
  
"Ah! You're not used, Melanie.... neither are any of the others who work the rooms..." he said looking at her. "I was the only one who was actually used!!"  
  
hands held his wrists and legs, rendering him unable to move...  
  
"nnnnnhh..." Rei held his head. "No, I don't want to remember. Anything but that!"  
  
Hands held his wrists and legs, rendering him unable to move. "Sshhhhhh, kitten. This won't take long at all....."  
  
Rei struggled under his attackers weight. "G-get off of me.... now!"  
  
"Why kitten? When you're so much fun...." he cackled cruelly, one of his hands slipped below his waistband. "Now, hold still...."  
  
The man pulled out a knife from his boot, "I don't want to slip up, kitten. That wouldn't be much fun at all...." the attacker laughed again.  
  
"No....n-no! Get off of me!" Rei screamed, twisting his body. "Let me go!"  
  
"Sorry, kitty-cat." the man said, his hot breath wet on the back of Rei's neck. "I have to get something good out of this...."  
  
The attacker took his knife and slit down the side of his pant-leg. "If you keep squirming, I'll actually cut you! Be good, and this'll be fun for us both."  
  
"Rei?" Kai asked, worriedly. Seeing how Rei was shaking, his eyes were glazed over. The boy had his hands over his ears, he was breathing harshly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"NO! Get away from me!" he screamed, backing up away from his friend. "Don't t-touch me!!"  
  
Melanie came back into the room, abandoning the kitchen. "Rei-chan." she called out, walking towards him. "I'll go get Cye and Tori for you. Okay?" Melanie said, patting him on the arm before walking out. "They'll make this better..."  
  
When she left through the door, Rei had stopped moving all together. "Rei?" Tyson asked, standing in front of his seat.  
  
Hillary stared in shock with Kenny at the appearance of their childhood friend. "What's wrong with him, Kai?"  
  
"I don't... know." the slate-haired boy said. "It's like he's somewhere else.... but here at the same time." He took a step closer to Rei, a smile on his face. "Rei. Come here. We won't hurt you."  
  
Rei screamed again, hurling a nearby book at the phoenix. "I said get away from me!!"  
  
The two bouncers they saw from before came into the room, "ReiRei?" said the one with the mohawk. "Come here, buddy."  
  
Rei looked at the man before nodding and crawling over to him. "C- cyekyou.... he came back! He came baaack..."  
  
"Shhhhhhh...." the other one, Torque said soothingly. "It's alright. Calm down or you'll pass out." But, they were too late, Rei had already blacked out, "Great. Okay, Mellie. Run a tub of cold water. We need to wake him up again...."  
  
Cyekyou held Rei in his arms, protectively. "ReiRei, they won't hurt you... They have kind eyes." he said looking up at the other bladers. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just like the last time..."  
  
Cyekyou petted Rei on the head, "C'mon, sweetheart. You'll pull through this. Just like what happened the last time...." he began to hum a song.  
  
"On and on, reckless abandonment.... something's wrong, this is gonna shock them... nothing to hold on to, we'll use this song, to lead you on...." he hummed happily. "Sorry Rei, I can't remember the name of it... if I did I'd dance to it with you."  
  
"Hey, Cye! Bring him in here." Torque called from the bathroom.  
  
Cyekyou stumbled in, carrying Rei bridal style and set him into the cold water. Clothes and all.  
  
"C'mon ReiRei.... pull through this." Torque said, sitting on the edge of the tub, leaning over Rei. He ran his hand along his cheek. "Wake up, sleeping beauty..."  
  
Rei's limp body sat in the tub for a few minutes. Cold and growing colder with the water. "Rei-chan, your will to live is strong than anyone else's I know..." Melanie cried, "I couldn't stand to lose you too."  
  
Rei shifted in the cold water, he began to cough loudly, and his hair stuck to his face. The raven-haired boy sat up and looked around. Water streamed down his body, hair, and angelic face.  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	2. Chapter 2

Kitten  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Rei shifted in the cold water, he began to cough loudly, and his hair stuck to his face. The raven-haired boy sat up and looked around. Water streamed down his body, hair, and angelic face.  
  
He looked up at Cyekyou, the to Torque, then at Melanie and the four boys and Hillary behind her. "I blacked out... again?" He asked to the two bouncers sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah.... you did." Torque said sadly, "Rei, how many times do we have to tell you that he's not going to come back for you! He's probably long gone by now!!"  
  
Rei shuddered, tears escaping his tightly shut eyes, "But, I can still feel his slimy hands on my skin! He's still here, I know it!"  
  
Cyekyou hugged Rei, "Don't worry. If he does come back. I'll kill him myself." A smile crossed his pale face. "Come on, let's get you out of this freezing water. Look at yourself! You're shivering..."  
  
"I-I I'm fine!" Rei said, standing up from the water. "S-see?" he started to fall backwards. "W-whoa!"  
  
Torque grabbed his hand, only sucessfully getting pulled in as well. "Rei! You little demon!!" he shook his now wet hair, it stuck to the side of his face, "Do you know how long it took me to spike this?!"  
  
Rei laughed loudly, "I-I'm sorry, T-Torque!" He brought his hand to his face, "I tripped!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses!" Torque cried, "You just wanted to get rid of all my hair gel! You know that I don't look very threatening with it down, ReiRei!!"  
  
Rei continued to laugh, he pushed Torque off of him. "I'm going to change. I don't want to get sick, neh?" He looked back to the two in the bathroom.  
  
Cyekyou was ringing the water out of his clothes, while Torque was drying his hair. The sight was hilarious, everytime Cye did something to dry Torque, he would get Cyekyou wet. "Stop that, Tori!" with a huff, Cyekyou walked out of the room, "See if I let you back in our room again!"  
  
"BaiBai, C-cyekyou!" Rei called out, laughing. "Sorry about your hair too!" he looked back towards Torque, "You gonna go after you 'sex-god'?"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"Oh, don't play cute, Tori. I know what goes on behind your closed doors.... Plus, even soundproof walls couldn't hold out his screams!" Rei ducked when Torque playfully swung at him. "Go apologize to him."  
  
He shoved Torque out of the door, their room had to be in front of his... "Hey, Mellie?"  
  
"Yeah, Rei-chan?" she asked with a sweet smile.  
  
"Could you give me and my friends a moment, please?" he asked with a big smile. "Please? I need to talk to them, it's important..."  
  
"Okay, Rei-chan. But, I'll be back over tomorrow. They're blankets and pillows in the closet, I just know that you're going to ask them to stay over. This'll take more that just an hour." she said with a smile, "Now! Get changed, young man! You have a performance tomorrow night one you wouldn't want to be sick for!"  
  
"Ah! Mellie, what's going down tomorrow?" he asked, blocking her way out. "Please tell me...." when she said 'no', he asked again.  
  
"No, Rei Kon." she said sternly, "I want it to be a surprise for you! Now, go change before I get Cye and Tori in here to hold you down and do it myself!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" she countered.  
  
"Fine. I know from seeing you make poor Rhelex.... well see you later." he placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Now, go!" she swatted him on the butt.  
  
"Going!" he said, rushing off to the master bed-room. Before he left, he announced to the others, "Go make yourselves comfortable!"  
  
Rei changed into another pair of baggy pants, and he pulled on a large t- shirt. "I can't believe that I did that, can you Drigger?"  
  
His bit-beast glowed in response.  
  
"I know.... I feel guilty for worrying them too." Rei mumbled to the blade, he held it in his palm cradling it from the rest of the world.  
  
"I'll see you later, Drigger." Rei said as he put his blade into the black box he stored it in. "Good night." He put in his nightstand and walked into the living room to see the others enjoying themselves.  
  
Max and Tyson were fighting over the remote, Kai was just staring at them the hint of a smile on his face. Kenny and Hillary were talking to Dizzy.  
  
"Hey! Look it's Rei!" Dizzy's loud voice sounded from the laptop.  
  
Rei had hoped to stay hidden for a little longer, he built up a smile. It was real, but it wasn't the smiles he had used for them when they were still in the blade breakers. "Hey, so you spotted me..." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "How are you doing Dizzy?"  
  
"Finally!" Dizzy said triumphantly, "Someone notices the bitbeast in the computer!"  
  
"We notice you, Dizzy!" Kenny said quickly.  
  
Rei smiled again, "I'm going," he looked at the clock above the television, it read 3:24, "out to the stage. You're welcome to join me. The ladies should be done by now...."  
  
They all nodded and Max turned off the tv. They were walking silently through the hallway. Rei had told them not to make a sound. "It would be bad..."  
  
When they made it to the dressing rooms Rei smiled. "This is where we get ready. All of our uniforms are right there, ladies to the right, men to the left." he said pointing at the sides. "Though, you probably couldn't tell..."  
  
Tyson picked up a pair of extremely shiny shorts. "Hey, Rei. Have you worn these before?" he asked, holding them up.  
  
"Many times. As have most of the men. Those are mine you're holding. Mine are the only ones on the rack right now. The others are in their trunks..." Rei said with a smile, he sat in his make-up chair. "Max, come here. I want to see this on you..."  
  
He stood from his chair, allowing Max to sit in it. He applied the eyeliner and mascara first, then added everything else. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like you should be up on that stage dancing with the others!" Rei said laughing.  
  
"You put some on, Rei!" Hillary said happily. Rei nodded in response and sat on the counter, snatching the right make-up to wear.  
  
He picked up a big hair brush, and brushed down the ends of his hair that stuck out. When he turned around again, he didn't even look like himself. He sat on the edge with his legs crossed at the ankles, his hands in his lap, and his head held high. He pursed his lips, "So how do I look?"  
  
"Whoa..." everyone had stopped moving, except for Kenny who took a picture. "Rei! You look like a super model!"  
  
"Not really... you should see the GawL's..." he looked at the others, "Come on, I'll show you what we look like on our better nights.... tonight was just horrible..." he said shaking his head.  
  
Rei pulled his hair back up into a pony-tail and jumped off of the desk. "Let's go. This way!" He walked through the door on the left, into a dark hall way that was normally lit with sparkling lights.  
  
He quickened his pace when he saw the end. He checked to see if they were still following, they were. Rei smiled and walked towards the stage lights and flipped them on. "This where we perform, as you saw earlier this evening."  
  
"Why are you giving us a tour?" Kai asked the neko-jin.  
  
"Because you had almost gotten lost when you first came in." Rei answered, still not facing his friends. He switched the lights on the back wall on, flashing onto the portraits in the back. Most were of him, in sexy poses, but there were just as many of everyone else. "Aren't they all beautiful. I wish mine could have turned out better..."  
  
One showed Rhelex and Hacker on opposite sides, facing Rei.  
  
"Wow, Rei. Yours are excellent. Why would you think they're not?" Hillary asked the raven haired boy who had obviously moved when they had been gawking at the photos to the opposite wall, a portrait that took up the whole wall resided there, Rei had his hand on it. "Rei?"  
  
He stood staring at the photo, "You know... every year. They airbrush another person into this photo. It's been going on for six years.... about half of these people are either gone or dead now...."  
  
They rounded the corner to stand near Rei, and gasped at how many smiling faces shown above them. "Aren't they perfect?" Rei asked them. He pointed to a woman with long orange hair, "She died of AIDS two years ago...." he pointed to a man that resembled himself. "That man right there, was my second cousin. He was shot." he went through half of the list of people, "I don't want you to.... to leave me again. It hurt the first time... but it'll hurt even more now."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE 


	3. Chapter 3

Kitten  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Sobs echoed through the large club. Rei had collapsed again, though he didn't black out like the last time, he cried.  
  
Kai walked over to the crying neko-jin and rubbed his back, "Shhhh...... we won't leave you. Not again, Rei." he said softly to him.  
  
Rei looked up at Kai before encircling him in a tight hug which caused Kai to fall out of his crouching position. Rei began to hiccup. "Y-you promise??"  
  
Kai hugged the raven haired blader's neck. "I promise."  
  
Rei smiled slightly before backing away from Kai with a cute blush on his face. "Sorry, Kai." he mumbled softly to the slate haired boy.  
  
Rei brought his shirt-sleave up and wiped away his tears. "I didn't finish giving you all the tour." he mumbled again as he stood. Rei walked over to another door that was just outside from where they all were. "This is the music room," he said gesturing to the small room, he opened the door and walked in. "This is where Vertigo sits."  
  
"Vertigo?" Hillary asked, "Is that a person?"  
  
"Yup, he's cool." Rei said with a bigger smile. He flipped a switch and lights of various colors surrounded the stage. He pulled on the head phones and snatched a c.d. off of the top of the pile to his right. "We're dancing to this tomorrow." he said and pushed the disk into the slot.  
  
"Chi nurareta Kajitsu by Malice Mizer!" Rei said happily, "I get to wear my thong, with my slit skirt, and my halter top!" he cheered.  
  
Rei looked towards the others. "What? That's a great outfit!!" he said to the others, "Mellie and Clair dance with me in this one," he closed his eyes, "Mellie wears a black bustier, bitch boots, and a..." he opened them again, "I think she wears a thong too, can't be too sure.... Clair wears the same thing." he walked out of the room after flipping another switch and headed towards the stage.  
  
"Where're you going, Rei?" Tyson asked the raven haired boy.  
  
"I put the song on a twenty second delay. I'm going to dance, if you must know." Rei said, jumping onto the stage. The music began to play lightly, and Rei did a full turn. When it got louder her spun faster, after a few minutes Rei's left leg was above his head; he was still spinning. Like a figure skater.  
  
Rei slowly lent backwards, his leg falling back into it's place. He faced the people staring at him and sang out, "As seen by the human eyes, a massacre starved for blood. The desire place, a vision of sneering madness. A death cry, struggling and twisting. Death Cry!"  
  
"The sky splits asunder, squirming and falling. The dark sea of eternity swarming with every pleasure. The cross, engraved, entwined, and covered in darkness... About to collapse and it is the bloody ... " sang another voice.  
  
"Me no mae ni hateshinaku hirogari yuku seijaku," Rei paused and smiled at everyone, before continuing. "Me no mae ni yokotawaru chi ni somatta kajitsu... As seen by the human eyes, a massacre starved for blood. The desire place, a vision of sneering madness. A death cry, struggling and twisting. Death Cry!"  
  
"Me no mae ni tachitsukusu chi ni ueta seijaku, me no mae ni yokotawaru chi ni somatta kajitsu..."  
  
"Kasanari juujika wa chi nurareta," Rei sang with the other echoing him. The two men on stage danced together in a provocative way. "As seen by the human eyes, a massacre starved for blood. The desire place, a vision of sneering madness. A death cry, struggling and twisting. Death Cry!"  
  
"Kyouki mo yume mo kokoro no tozasareta sora e negau nara towa ni nagareru itami o ... kuzureochi yuku kokoro wa ubawareta sora e ima kanau naraba towa ni tsuzuku inori o sasage zetsubou no kage sae kirisaku hikari no naka te no nukumori wa saigo no koe made kakikesu you ni!"  
  
"As seen by the human eyes, a massacre starved for blood. The desire place, a vision of sneering madness. A death cry, struggling and twisting. Death cry!" The two sang together, "Sweet Blood!"  
  
The other man wrapped his arms around Rei's hips, as the raven haired boy giggled. "Why on earth do you insist on practicing at this time of night? And alone at that? This song needs other people you know." he said with a grin.  
  
Rei played innocent. "But, if I wake you up you're all grouchy towards me!" He smiled and pointed his hand in the direction of his friends. "Plus, I'm not alone! I have them with me."  
  
"A private show, eh?" the man said with a grin. "Didn't know you had it in you, ReiRei. Wish I was them... It'd be really fun, I could promise you that."  
  
Rei smacked the man in front of him, loudly. "How dare you, Crimson, assume that I would fuck my best friends!" he hissed venimously.  
  
"Turning into a woman, eh Rei?" Crimson said with a deep chuckle. "I've always loved that fire you've held in your eyes. But, sadly that fire belongs to another, right?"  
  
Rei growled pushing away from him, "How many times will I tell you, you ass, that I have no attachments to anyone!"  
  
"How wrong you are... you moan his name in your sleep, Rei. Shall I repeat it in front of your friends?" the man said with a smirk, he faced the other members of the blade breakers. He opened his mouth to speak when Rei's fist collided with his jaw-line.  
  
"You repeat anything, and I fucking kill you." he growled, leaning over him. His foot pinning the man down in his spot, stopping his air flow almost completely. "Got it, bub?"  
  
"S-sure, Rei-chan." Crimson breathed out. "What ever you want."  
  
Rei slammed his foot down on him, "Don't repeat anything you heard." he waved his hand for the others to follow, "Turn everything off when you leave."  
  
When they got back to his apartment, he was bombarded with questions. "Who was that Rei?" Tyson had asked him, but he ignored him. "Why did he make you so mad?" Hillary asked. The questions went on.  
  
"Just shut the fuck up!" he yelled at them. Rei walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, he turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it. He reached for the towel rack and wiped his face. "That bastard. He knew I fucking gay. He knew it." he hissed at the mirror.  
  
He walked back into the living room, everyone was there and he apologized for yelling at them. "You can take a shower if you need to, the stuff to make a bed is in my closet. Down the hall, the last door." he walked towards the front door, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Can I go with you?" Kai asked the neko-jin.  
  
Rei smiled and nodded, he left the door partially open for Kai to close it when he came through.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N: R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kitten by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Rei stormed out of the building, leaving Kai to catch up with him. He went towards the ladder that was on the side of the building that led to the roof.  
  
When he got close enough, he jumped the rest of the way up.  
  
A table and a few chairs were on the roof. Along with a basket, that said 'Rei' on the side of it. The neko-jin walked over to it and smiled. The twins had always made sure he had something up here to munch on every time he went up there.  
  
He reclined in his chair and sipped on the beer that he had took from the basket. Rei stared up at the moon, the night air blowing his hair in his face. He turned to face Kai. "Sit down, take anything you want out of there. I don't care."  
  
Kai nodded and sat in the chair next to Rei's with another beer. "Thanks."  
  
"I should be telling you that." Rei said with a smile as he locked eyes with Kai.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Seeing you all... it pulled me out of my depression." Rei said with a smile and patted Kai's hand. "It's great to see everyone again..." he muttered, now fulling facing Kai, his smile still in place.  
  
Rei squeezed Kai's hand before turning back to sit in the right reclining position. "It's nice to bring someone I care about up here, once and a while."  
  
"Is it nice now?" Kai asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Definately." Rei said happily, he had moved so his legs were in the air and his head was hanging off of the edge of the chair. The blood was slowly rushing to his head. "I missed your company, Kai." he said, raising his head to look at the slate-haired blader.  
  
The sight he saw was adorable. Kai was blushing slightly as he stared at any place but Rei. Settling on the moon. A slight smile on his lips.  
  
"You should smile," Rei said, running a hand over Kai's cheek. He had obviously moved to the right position again. "It suits you wonderfully."  
  
Kai looked back at Rei's smiling face, the sight brought him to smile. "That's good." Rei said, patting him on the head. An excuse to touch his silky hair. He ran a hand through it.  
  
Rei slid over and kissed Kai's partly opened lips. But, pulled back when he realized what he had done. "I-I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't mean to.... it just happened."  
  
Kai smiled, "I don't mind."  
  
Rei stood shocked at the other man. "Y-you don't?" he choked out. Rei looked closer at Kai, trying to see if he was lying or not. But, he couldn't tell from the light.  
  
Kai moved forward and brushed his lips against Rei's, who deepened it instantly. A soft moan escaped from Rei's lips as he moved onto Kai's lap.  
  
Kai groaned and deepened the kiss once more before they parted for air. Panting, he ran his hand through Rei's raven hair.  
  
Rei shifted his position, he was curled up against Kai's strong chest. "Just about every second when we were still apart of the team, I had just wished. Just wished that I could kiss you once..." Rei confessed to the object of his affections.  
  
"Same here...." Kai said, blushing furiously.  
  
Rei chuckled lightly and smiled again, "Let's go in before the others start to worry where we are..." he kissed Kai chastely on the lips before finishing his beer and sliding down the ladder; Kai behind him.  
  
When they entered the apartment, Cyekyou and Torque were there already. "Great..." Rei muttered under his breath.  
  
"There you are, Rei!!" Cyekyou said, hugging him. "We have practice tonight... again." the man said with a smile. "You skipped on our last one. You're going to this one, whether you wanna or not! We have our biggest performance in two days!"  
  
He hoisted Rei up on his shoulder and laughed when Rei started to squirm. When Rei moved enough, Cyekyou dropped him. "Do I have to hog-tie you. Again?" he said, acidly.  
  
"N-no!!" Rei said, a smile on his face. "I'll go willingly." he added, holding out his wrists for Torque and Cyekyou to snatch, which they did. "Don't we have a performance tomorrow, though?"  
  
He paused, with a finger raised to his finely tanned face. "Nope, no performance 'morrow. Remember, BIG performance!!" Torque said, looking at the others, "Your friends can come, if they want."  
  
"Sure!" Max and Tyson chorused happily.  
  
"Do we have to dress up?" Rei whined, being tugged on by the two other men.  
  
"Of course! We wanna see you, most of all, strut your stuff up their covered in leather!" Cyekyou said happily.  
  
"You're going to kill me!" Rei whined again.  
  
"Nope, we're just going to embarass you in front of your buds!" Torque said, slinging Rei onto his back, piggy-back style.  
  
The others waited for Rei to come out on stage, so far the only ones to come out on stage were women. But, Kenny insisted on getting the whole show.  
  
A tap came on Kai's shoulder caused them to turn around. An extremely tall man was standing behind him. "Rei-sama requests that Kai Hiwatari goes up on stage with him."  
  
"Why?" Hillary asked.  
  
The large man turned his glare onto her. "He said he doesn't want to suffer alone." he pulled Kai up, "Let's go. We have a show to do."  
  
"B-but!" Kai protested but was silence by the man throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The man walked through the long hall way that led into the dressing room.  
  
"You get to go into Rei's private room," the guy said, setting Kai down gently. "Through the third door on the left.  
  
When Kai went in, the rack that Rei's clothes were on had disappeared. So he went into the room instructed. Rei's face lit up when he saw Kai. "Great! You made it!"  
  
Kai had obviously made a face when Rei shoved clothes infront of his face. "Here, put these on! Hurry up, we don't have very long."  
  
"But, what about the dance? I don't know it...." he protested again.  
  
"All you have to do is be pressed up to me." Rei said happily. "Easy, neh?" He shooed Kai off to change as he applied the rest of his make-up.  
  
When the elder blader came back out he was wearing skin-tight stir-up pants with leather shorts that practically crawled up his ass. His shirt was just a vest and he had one glove on his left hand. "Should I wear a cowboy hat too?" Kai teased, Rei told him to close his eyes as he put on Kai's make-up quickly.  
  
Rei, himself, was wearing the same thing, only with the glove on his right hand. "There, you look gorgeous!"  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N: R&R!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Kitten by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Rei and Kai walked out onto the stage, Kai recieved many gasps and whistles. "Whoa, baby! Rei bring that fine piece of ass back over here!"  
  
"Get lost." Rei hissed. "This one's purely mine."  
  
"Damn, Rei. You got the fine one too." the man said shaking his head.  
  
Rei turned to Kai once they were in the middle of the stage. "Okay, Kai. Now you must know that we aren't wearing these outfits for the song we're about to do, the one after it we will okay?"  
  
"Sure..." Kai said, giving a worried look to the others sitting at the table in shock.  
  
Rei smiled, "We'll be performing, right now, to 'Sweet Dreams are made of This'." he began to sing without the music in a deep voice. "Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world, and the seven seas..."  
  
Rei stopped when he noticed that everyone was staring at him, "Play the music. Cyekyou, play Kai's part." The raven haired blader said with a thought. "Kai, I want you to pay attention to the way his body moves. Okay?"  
  
Kai nodded and leapt off of the stage, and moved to sit next to the others.  
  
As the music slowly began to play, Rei pressed himself up against Cyekyou. Snapping his hips when the music sped up, he pushed away and began to sing, "Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas..." he paused slightly as Rhelex and Hacker danced up beside him, "Everybody's looking for something... Some of them want to use you, Some of them want to be used by you..."  
  
The twins were in perfect sync with Rei's movements. "Some of them want to abuse you, Some of them want to be abused by you..." The twins spun and kicked up their legs with Rei, who brought his leg all the way up. It snapped back into place and Rei smiled, "Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas...."  
  
The three men who were dancing with the singers slid up closer to the front, "Everbody's looking for something..."  
  
Rhelex and Hacker sang, "Hold your head up, keep your head up. Movin' on! Hold your head up, Movin' on! Keep your head up, Movin' on!" the three moved behind their men, sliding their hands across their chests. "Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas... Everybody's looking for something!"  
  
When the music stopped, Rei was being held in the arms of Cyekyou.  
  
Cyekyou taunted Kai, "Come here, Kai-chan. Come claim your man." he said with a laugh.  
  
"Come on. Let's get this over with..."  
  
By the time they had finished for the first time, Kai had done it almost perfectly. "You're a fast learner, Kai." Rei breathed, leaning against Kai's chest. "Okay!" he called out, standing up, "What do you all say about keeping Kai as my dance partner?"  
  
He didn't receive any refusals, so Rei clapped happily and smiled at Kai. "That's it, you're my permanate partner!" he lightly placed his lips against Kai's quickly. "Hurry up, people! 'Gone with the Sin' is next!!"  
  
The people quickly got into place, "Do you want me to sit back down?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nope, this one's easy." Rei said with a smile, "We're the main dancers!" his comment caused Kai to practically choke. "Oh, it's not that hard! Just some classical dancing with a twist. You won't have to lead. I'll do that in secret!"  
  
Kai nodded his head and took his place beside Rei, his back facing the audience and his left gloved hand resting on Rei's exposed stomach.  
  
Rei looked at Kai, "Do you know this song?"  
  
Kai nodded and blushed slightly, "Yeah, I know just about all of HIM's songs..."  
  
"Good! Then you can sing back-up!" Rei said happily.  
  
Rei slipped on a slightly more serious face and began to sing, "I love your skin, oh so white... I love your touch, cold as ice... And I love every single tear you cry. I just love the way you're losing your life!"  
  
Kai began to sing as they slowly danced along with the music. "Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are. Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart.... You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are.. You're gone with the sin my Darling!"  
  
Rei sang alone, "I adore the dispair in your eyes, I worship your lips once red as wine... I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine... I just love the way you're running out of life."  
  
Kai joined back in, "Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are, Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart... You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are, You're gone with the sin my Darling...."  
  
They finished the song going along as they came up with it. At the end of it, Kai had dipped Rei back as so his head almost touched the ground, but didn't.  
  
Rei's non-gloved in the air and his other one around Kai's neck, as his left leg was wrapped around the slate-haired bladers waist and the other was in between his legs.  
  
Rei laughed loudly, "That was wonderful! Kai, why didn't you tell me you could sing like a cherub?!" he kissed Kai on the mouth and smiled, "I want you to sing with me on every HIM song we have!!"  
  
Kai nodded with a smile. "Sure... Why not."  
  
Rei smiled and bounded off towards the dressing room, tossing over an "Max! Hillary, get ready! You're up next!"  
  
Max stood and nodded with Hillary following him in the direction where Rei disappeared with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Where do you think they're going?" Tyson asked, leaning back in his chair slightly. Raising an eyebrow towards Kai.  
  
"Dressing room; Rei's private one." he answered shortly.  
  
"W-what? Why?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that they've been sneaking off lately?" Kai said sighing deeply. "They've probably been practicing something..."  
  
"Really?" Tyson asked, "If it's anything like what we saw with Rei, well then I won't complain..."  
  
"You just want to see Max strip." Kenny said with a sad shake of his head.  
  
"Just like you want to see Hillary!"  
  
"Ah! I do not!" Kenny protested.  
  
"Shut up, the both of you. They're back." Kai said with a smile.  
  
All three of them were wearing traditional chinese clothes. Traditional chinese clothes meant for women. Rei was facing everyone, Max and Hillary had their backs facing them. But, when Kai saw their faces, Max's especially, they looked like they wanted to die of shame.  
  
Rei smiled and bowed, and in a high falsetto he sang, "Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite, yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete!!"  
  
The others in the background stood still but had turned to face the others when Rei sang. Fake smiles on their lips. Dancing quickly when the music sped up.  
  
Max moved up to the front after the instrumental solo, "Umi no iro ga akaku somatte-yuku, mujuuryoko joutai. Kono mama kaze ni sarawaretai."  
  
Hillary moved up and swayed her hips, "Itsumo tobenai HA-DORU wo. Makenai kinochi de, KURIAshite-kita kedo." She moved back to the right of Rei, and back in step with their dancing. Kicking her leg high the others.  
  
Rei sang loudly, continuing from where she left off. "Dashikirenai jitsuryoku wa, dare no sei?" he paused and spun around, "Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite, yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete iroasenai kokoro no chizu. Hikari ni kazasou!"  
  
The three people on stage smiled again through the solo, Max sang out. "Dore dake nakeba asa ni deaeru no? Kodoku na yoru, hajimete genkai wo kanjita hi."  
  
Hillary turned around and sand, "Kitto koi ni ochiru no wa, mebataki mitai no isshun no jounetsu dakedo!"  
  
"Ai ni tsudzuku sakamichi de, tsuyosa oboetai!" Rei paused, "Tomaranai mirai wo yume mite, kuchi wo tozashi hitomi wo hikarasete-kita keredo, motto ooki na. Yasashisa ga mieta!"  
  
The three danced through the solo again but Rei sang alone, "Tobenai HA- DORU wo, makenai kimochi de. KURIAshita-kita kedo, SUTA-TO RAIN ni tatsu tabi ni. Obiete-ita, tomaranai mirai wo egaite... Ude wo nobashi kokoro wo hiraite."  
  
He paused and caught his breath before continuing, "Tomaranai mirai wo mezashite, yuzurenai negai wo dakishimete iroasenai kokoro no chizu. Hikare ni kazasou!"  
  
They ended the song out of breath. "Oh... my.. gods. We made it!" Max said happily, "For the first time, we finished it!"  
  
Rei sat down on the edge of the stage, swinging his legs. "I'm tired now, Cyekyou! Can we go?!" he whined to the bouncer who smiled.  
  
"Sure, ReiRei. We'll finish up later." Cyekyou said, placing a kiss on Rei's forehead along with Torque, who was passing by. Rei jumped off, intending to leave when Cyekyou snatched his had again. "Tats?" he said with a smile.  
  
Sighing Rei flashed Cye his tatoos quickly, "I'm not wearing anything under this...." he said with an embarassed blush. "There, happy now?"  
  
"Do they hurt still?" Cye asked, looking at Rei from where he was standing.  
  
"Nope, the stopped sometime this week. Can't remember when though...." Rei said, flashing a sheepish smile towards the older man before running off towards his apartment.  
  
"Kids these days..." Cyekyou said with a smile and a laugh. "Bye Rei-chan! See you at lunch!" He turned to the boy's friends. "Go after him, you might lose him."  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
A/N : R&R!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kitten by:apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Rei walked back to his apartment, forgetting about the clothes he had ditched in the dressing room. But, that didn't matter now. His friends were going to ask him about his tatoos that Cyekyou had so kindly brought up in front of them.  
  
The raven haired boy walked straight into his room, and pulled out a dress he was accustomed to seeing. It was a beautiful dress that hung like a bell at his hips. The dress was pure black, but not to frilly or poofy.  
  
It had also belong to his mother. Before she died, that is. But, Rei kept it as a keepsake to remember her by. It had been about eight years since she had died with his father.  
  
But, he could still feel the touch and smell of her skin. She had always smelled like fresh roses.  
  
Rei smiled and slowly folded it back up, not wanting the smell of her to go away. He pulled out another pair of black-sweatpants and a zip-up jacket that matched it.  
  
He didn't bother with a shirt because he trusted everyone at the bar.  
  
Rei changed quickly, not wanting his friends to come in a see those tatoos on his hips. It would cause him to die of embarassment if they did happen to see them.  
  
When Rei left the sanctuary that was his room, he waltzed into the living room, saying. "I'm going to the gym, if any one needs anything. Go talk to Torque and Cyekyou. You all can change your clothes, there's some in my dresser." he looked at Hillary. "If you want to wear women's clothes, please go to Melanie's and Clarissa's next to Cye and Tori's room. Don't wear the black on in my dresser."  
  
He looked around, "If you need me, go talk to Tori and or Cye, they'll take you to where I am." he smiled, "Get it, got it? Good."  
  
Rei jogged out of the room and down the hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai stood up and walked back towards Rei's room, and when he opened the door he saw that his room was filled with black and red objects.  
  
He flipped on the light switch and walked over to the dresser. Kai opened the first drawer, socks and underwear. He opened the second one, hair accessories. The third and fourth ones were clothes.  
  
Kai pulled out a jogging suit that had 'Rei Kon' down the sides of it. He sighed and got dressed, sending in the next person to change.  
  
Hillary had already left for Melanie's.  
  
Max walked in behind Kai. He wore a pair of black capri's and a long baggy shirt. He was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Tyson was next. Only to come out later in a grey outfit almost the same one he himself was wearing.  
  
Kenny said that he didn't need to change so, they went to retireve Hillary and ask where the gym was. They all needed a little training. Especially Tyson, he's been getting fat since the last tournament.  
  
Kai walked towards the door with the others in tow. Hillary came walking up in a mini-skirt and a tank-top.  
  
He knocked on Cyekyou and Torque's door, only to hear a 'Its unlocked!' from the inside. So he slipped in with the others following his example.  
  
"Hey!" Cyekyou said happily, he was lounging on the couch with Torque in the kitchen.  
  
"Where's the gym? Rei went there."  
  
The man was sitting upside down and all the blood was rushing to his head, but he laughed and said, "Down the hall, towards the stage, make four rights the last door."  
  
"Ah, thanks." Kai said, heading towards the door.  
  
"Good luck in finding him." Torque said to them, "Sit up, Cye. I need to sit down too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rei slammed his leg into the punching bag, he had finished all of his warm ups a few minutes ago, so he was left to train.  
  
He jumped into the air and kicked it twice before landing a punching it.  
  
He soon grew bored of that one, so he walked over to a tall wooden machine that had spikes with their points sanded down.  
  
Rei slowly practiced his martial arts with the confusing machine.  
  
"Hey, Rei!" Tyson called, distracting Rei so he punched a spike.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!" he swore, shaking his hand to numb the pain. He sucked on his pained fingers gingerly. "Owwwww..." he whined. "That hurt...."  
  
"Hey, sorry man." Tyson said sheepishly. "Didn't mean to distract you.."  
  
"It's no problem..." he said, still shaking his hand out. Rei brought his hand back up to his mouth again. "Back away from the punching-bag, please."  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
Rei leapt up into the air and kicked in down, sand spilling every where. "It's out-of-order." He walked towards what looked like an utility closet.  
  
He came back out with another one and hooked it up with a small smile, "There, now you can use it." Rei walked over towards a giant mat that was on the ground. "Any one wanna spar?"  
  
"I will," came a call from the door way.  
  
"Which one of you GawL's wanna?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Rei said, backing up to a corner, letting the two twins take the opposite side. He spared a glace at Kai, "Hey, do a count down."  
  
"3."  
  
Rei lowered back onto his left leg and his right leg slid forward.  
  
"2."  
  
Rhelex and Hacker moved so they were back-to-back, their legs like Rei's only their arms were in different positions.  
  
"1."  
  
Rei slowly walked towards the center, Rhelex and Hacker had disappeared from their eyes.  
  
"GO!" Kai called.  
  
He brought up his arms and caught their kicks from both sides. They raised their other leg and aimed to kick Rei's head.  
  
Rei leaned back so their shins clashed together, sending them flying in opposite directions. "Had enough?" he taunted.  
  
Rhelex stood and smirked. "You asked for it, pretty boy."  
  
The younger of the two twins lunged forward and tackled Rei from the front as Hacker tackled him from behind. "A-a fake?!"  
  
Rei landed softly behind Rhelex and tapped him on the shoulder, when the boy turned his face collided with Rei's palm.  
  
"That's enough for today, Rei-chan." Hacker said, helping his brother up. "You look like you could take a nap, or two, pretty kitty."  
  
Rhelex smiled, "You've been practicing!" he called out from the other side of the mat. "I never used to fly that far..... You've gotten pretty good!"  
  
"I know, but it helps to grow up around fighters." Rei said with a deep chuckle.  
  
"Let's get kitty to sleep," Hacker said with a teasing smirk. He noticed the others, "I bet you're just tire seeing Rei do all of that stuff!"  
  
Tyson smiled, "Me? Nah, I'm fine!"  
  
"Good, then you can do fifteen laps around here." Kai said, with a small smile.  
  
"What?! No!! I don't feel good at all!" Tyson called out after the retreating forms, he jogged to catch up with them.  
  
Rei eased himself on the couch, "Ouch..." he whimpered. "I hate it when I have to fight against them..."  
  
"Then why do you do it?" Kai asked, sitting next to Rei's outstretched legs.  
  
"Because they're the best fighters here, along with Cyekyou and Torque..." Rei mumbled, "I'd fight with them, but they brawl."  
  
He went on, "I can brawl just fine, but it makes me sleepy..." he said with a big cat-like yawn.  
  
"And so does fighting with the twins?" Max said with a large smile.  
  
"So you can tell?" he said with another yawn.  
  
Rei moved his legs up to create the illusion that he was in a ball. Like a cat. Kai petted him on his head, causing the purring reflex.  
  
But, Rei didn't care. He was already fast asleep.  
  
END CHAPTER SIX  
  
A/N: R&R!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kitten by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A loud scream woke Kai from his nap. That scream was followed shortly by another. With several curses and yells, 'Are you trying to kill me?!'  
  
Kai noticed that the others were awake too, "Hey, Kai. Did you hear that?" Tyson asked the slate-haired boy.  
  
He nodded and walked over to see where Rei was.  
  
Rei wasn't in his apartment.  
  
"Rei's not here." Kai mumbled to the others, "Let's go see whats the matter."  
  
Max nodded and climbed off of Tyson, he had been sleeping like that, but didn't bother to move. Kenny and Hillary walked in from the kitchen with a nod.  
  
The five of them walked around til' they heard another scream and a few shouts, 'No!! Get the hell away from me!!'  
  
"That sounds like Rei." Hillary said with a shocked face.  
  
As the group picked up their pace, they noticed that the source of the screams came from Rhelex and Hacker's room.  
  
Cyekyou and Torque were sitting on either side of the door. Cyekyou was sharpening his nails into points, and Torque was playing with his rings.  
  
"What was that noise?" Kai asked them.  
  
"Oh, it's just Rei." Torque said with a smile. "You can go on in, if you want."  
  
'Get the fuck away from me!'  
  
"What's happening in there?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Oh, the twins are giving him a massage." Cyekyou said, grinning at the sight of his right hand. All of the nails were shaped into fine points. As was the other hand.  
  
Tyson slowly opened the door and walked in with the others, more screams came from the back room. "Get off of me!"  
  
A patient voice they recognized as Hacker said softly, "But Rei, you don't want to be all sore tomorrow. I promise that it's almost over."  
  
"I don't care if it's almost over or not!!" Rei shouted.  
  
Kai nudged the door to the twins' bedroom open and looked inside. Rei was on the bed, face down with a towel wrapped around his waist. Rhelex was straddling his back and Hacker was working on his legs.  
  
Rhelex looked at them with a smile, "Reason with him!"  
  
Rei lifted his head up only to slam it back down again when Hacker grabbed his thigh. "Stop that, it hurts!" He tried to get the two away from him. But, to no avail. The twins had experience with this.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Rei raised his head again, "Help me."  
  
Kai moved over to sit by Rei's head. "It's... alright?" he said looking to Rhelex's smiling face, Rei snatched his hand in a death-grip. "A-ah!"  
  
Rei glared at him, so he went with the pain. "I'll kill you two... slowly and painfully."  
  
Rhelex jammed his thumbs in between Rei's shoulder-blades. "You were saying?" he slowly worked his way down the raven haired boy's back.  
  
Hacker kept working with his legs, creating a 'jelly-like' sensation. The older of the two twins moved up to Rei's arms, removing the grip off of Kai's wrist and working his way up towards the other one. "See Rei, it's not that bad."  
  
"You're not the one that was in pain," Rei hissed.  
  
Rhelex jabbed Rei with his elbow before smiling and saying, "All done, ReiRei. You're free to go." his smile grew happier. "Or do you want another?"  
  
"No thanks!" Rei shouted, leaping up before falling back down, "OoooOOOO..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Max asked, looking at Hacker worridly.  
  
"I feel like jelly..."

* * *

Rei had taken notice that several weeks had passed since they left, he was getting adjusted to living alone again. Of course, Melanie still came by to help him, wash his hair and many other things too.  
  
But then again, she helped the others too. Saying, 'I'm the only one who can make your hair shine the way it does.'  
  
The other members of the blade breakers hadn't told him where they were going, or when they would return to him. But, the dread that they wouldn't come back at all was still lodged into his heart.  
  
That dread caused him to be miserable.  
  
Cyekyou stared at him, "ReiRei, come on... They'll return." he said, hugging the boy. "I know they will, they have to."  
  
Rei smiled slightly, "I know, but I just miss them."  
  
Torque smiled and patted him on the back, "Let's go, you have a show to do today. Or are you not up to it?"  
  
"You know that I never back down to anything!" Rei said with a small laugh. He jumped up from the couch and ran to the dressing room.  
  
"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Cyekyou asked his boyfriend.  
  
"I have no idea." Torque said, pulling Cyekyou into a hug. "Let's catch up with him. We might lose him," he added with a deep laugh.  
  
Rei grabbed his costume off of the rack again, he was going to wear a gold skirt that slit all the way up to the gold belt. The belt was beautiful, it had real gold stars all the way around it, the material of the skirt was very soft. His shirt was the same color, it was almost exactly like the skirt, but it was like a tank-top. The straps were the gold stars, and the material hung low on his chest.  
  
He gazed at the head-piece. It was exquisite.  
  
Rei brushed back his hair and placed it on his head. It had a giant star in the middled, and several smaller gold stars surrounding it.  
  
He had to admit, he looked egyptian.  
  
The neko-jin searched around the floor until he found his shoes. Like a dancer's, it wrapped around his ankles and was very comfortable to wear.  
  
He clasped on his bracelets and walked out of the room. Several gasps flooded around him, "What's wrong?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Y-you..." Rhelex said happily, "You're beautiful!"  
  
Rei blushed deeply, "Don't say that, your just a 'beautiful' as I am." he said with a smile, "Let's hurry up and get out there. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to go to bed!"  
  
They all cheered together.  
  
Cyekyou grinned and pulled out several cameras and snapped enough shots of everybody to fill up all of them. Torque wasn't much better, he had a few of his own.  
  
"What're those for?" Rei asked with a smile.  
  
"These?" Cyekyou said, holding out a camera to Rei.  
  
"Yes, those."  
  
"Oh, these are for our scrapbooks." Torque said with a smile. "We've gotten shots of everyone thats ever been in this fine establishment!"  
  
"How many books do you have to fill?" Rei asked with a deep laugh, "A dozen?"  
  
"Enough to give one to everyone. Including your friends!" Cyekyou said happily, "This is going to be the best book ever!" he safely tucked his cameras in a bag he brought.  
  
Torque stuffed his with Cyekyou's. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" he shouted happily, "After this, we get a month off!"  
  
"Prepare to dance your asses off!" Rei shouted. "Are you with me?!"  
  
The crowd shouted happily.  
  
"This last performance and I'm taking you all on a long cruise!" Rei shouted again, "Let's go, I want to get back and pack!!"  
  
Rhelex and Hacker glomped Rei, "Really?! A cruise!!"  
  
"Abby and Gabby are here." Rei said, with a deep chuckle and a grin. "They're going with us all too, isn't this the best?"  
  
The other set of twins were dressed like super-man and spider-man. "Tori and Cye are going to dance with us." Gabriel said with a smile, Abriel nodded and helped Rei up off of the ground.  
  
"You don't want your costume getting all dirty before we even get out there, do you?" Abriel said with a smile. "I think not."  
  
Rei laughed and hugged them both, "Thanks for coming on such short notice."  
  
"We'd do anything for our kitten." they both said happily with a smile on their faces. "And we mean anything for you, Rei."  
  
"Rei," Torque said.  
  
"Yeah?" the boy said, looking at him with a smile.  
  
"We've gotten a real stage for our last performance of this month!" Cyekyou said, spilling the secret.  
  
"Baka!" Torque said, "You weren't supposed to tell him yet, you were supposed to give him the passes! Not reveal the secret!!"  
  
"Oops..." Cyekyou said looking at the ground, "Sorry, hunnybunny.."  
  
Torque hugged him. "I can't stay mad at you."  
  
Cyekyou chuckled, "I know."  
  
Rei laughed at his friends' foolishness. "Hurry up. We might miss out on our charter bus!" Abriel shouted, helping the others collect the things they were bringing with them to the stage. After all, this club has many admirers.  
  
But, the tickets sold out rather quickly. "I feel like we're becoming famous!" Rhelex shouted happily, climbing onto the bus.  
  
Rei looked around the parking lot. Expecting to see Kai and the others come running up to him like in a dramatic shojo manga.  
  
But, they didn't. So he boarded the bus that would take them to their stage.

* * *

END CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
A/N: R&R!! 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Kitten by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
NOTE: I PROBABLY WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS AGAIN UNTIL I FIND ALL OF THE LYRICS FOR THESE SONG(S):

Dance Dance Revolution Extreme NonStop Megamix

Cartoon Heroes - Don't know

Reckless Abandon - Blink 182

Big in Japan - Alphaville

Wild Boys - Duran Duran (I think)

I'm to Sexy - Don't know (I might use it...)   
  
IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SONGS I SHOULD USE, PLEASE SEND ME THE NAME AND WHO IT IS SUNG BY. I MAY BE ABLE TO USE IT AS WELL . THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Kai growled, at this rate they wouldn't make it in time. But, that wouldn't be the case if he were driving. "Hey, pull over." he growled to the driver.  
  
"B-but, Sir!"  
  
"Pull over."  
  
The driver nodded and Kai moved into the seat, allowing the man to get in the back with the others. Tyson was shocked, to say the least. "Kai! This is our driver, and you're stealing his job!!"  
  
"He wasn't driving fast enough!" Kai growled, flooring the foot pedal.  
  
With a loud screach the car sped down the road to the stage with several other cars in tow. Kai made a few sharp turns, almost sending the others flying if they weren't wearing their seatbelts. But, they were.  
  
A call from over the radio rang out through the car and Kai answered it silently. "Zeek!! What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Dickenson screamed.  
  
"He's sitting in the back seat." Kai answer calmly.  
  
"K-KAI?!" Tala shrieked, "What in FUCK's name do you think you're doing behing that wheel?!"  
  
Kai winced slightly before continuing, "I think I'm driving." he saw the stage's lights from where he was. "Plus, we won't make it if we drive like old bats."  
  
"BUT, WE MIGHT GET KILLED IF WE DRIVE LIKE 'BATS' OUT OF HELL!!!" He shrieked again, before yelling "TURN, TURN DAMMIT, TURN!!!!"  
  
"I am." Bryan's cool voice said over the radio. "Sit back down, Tala. OR move up front."  
  
Kai flipped the radio over to speaker. There was shuffling heard in the other car. "Kai, I'm going to fucking kill you, Bryan, Michael, and whoever else decided to drive."  
  
"What?! You're going to kill me?" Michael asked with a laugh.  
  
"Oi, that's going to take some time." Oliver said, laughing more than Michael, followed by screams of "Watch the ROAD dammit!! THE ROAD!"  
  
Kai laughed, before flooring the pedal again, causing Max to scream and cleave to Tyson. "I see it!" he shouted happily.  
  
So, the large group of cars parked into the packed parking lot and walked inside. Fans of the BBA and the other teams yelled excitedly.  
  
"OHMYGOD!!" and "WHAT'RE THEY DOING HERE?!" or "THIS MUST BE OUR LUCKY DAY!!"  
  
Kai led the others through the crowds of people, to the doors. "Dammit, why did I pick a place this big!?" he cursed himself.  
  
"Because you want to see your Rei dance on a bigger stage." Tala said with a big smile. Bryan growled at one of the girls that tried to jump at Tala.  
  
Kai broke out into a run backstage with Max and Hillary. "Hey, where's Rei?" he asked, a bit out of breath. Cyekyou smiled at him and looked at the large group that followed him.  
  
"He's in the dressing room," Cyekyou slipped Kai a large bag. "Here you go, everything you all need is in that baggie."  
  
Kai nodded and smiled at the other man, "Thanks, Cye. Go help Rei."  
  
"Do you need any help with your make-up?" Torque asked, slipping up behind the group, startling them. He grinned, "What fun, children."  
  
"B-but! We aren't children!" Michael said unhappily. "We're eighteen, well most of us are."  
  
Torque laughed, "Didn't yo momma teach you to respect your elders, bouya?" he asked, still laughing. "Anyways, Rei's all depressed because he think you ditched him to pick up these brats." he paused, "Well, he doesn't know that you went to pick up these brats..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Aw, shut up." Torque said, swaying his hips as he walked off. He had snatched Cyekyou by the hips before he tried to leave though. "Let's stop bothering them."  
  
"Sure! BAIBAI!" Cyekyou said happily, skipping up next to Torque and swinging their held hands. "Come on let's get into costume!"  
  
"Costume?" Kai asked them before they were completely out of sight.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Peterpan, and Cye's Wendy." Torque said laughing deeply. "Well, for a few minutes... at least....."  
  
"Aren't Abriel and Gabriel supposed to be here?" Tyson asked, looking around for them. "Are they performing too?"  
  
"Yeah.." Cyekyou said, giggling.  
  
"What are they going to be?"  
  
"Superman and Spiderman!" he said happily, "It's too cute." Cyekyou paused, "Oh, Kai! I almost forgot, in cartoon heroes. Here's your voice modifier!" he clicked the chip onto the headpiece that Kai had gotten. "There, no hurry before ReiRei comes out!"  
  
Kai nodded and told the others to follow him. He ran towards the large bathroom, "In here." he ushered everybody in.  
  
"Why're we in a restroom?" Roger asked, eyeing the place warily.  
  
"Because we have to change, and you can't be seen by Rei." Kai said, passing out the outfits to Max and Hillary who accepted them happily. "At least you two are happy about this."  
  
"Of course!" Max said, with a large smile, "This is the only time I get to be a chick!"  
  
Hillary slapped him upside his head. "That's mean, Maxxie!"  
  
"Oops, forgot there were girls here..." he said, rubbing the spot Hillary slapped him in. "Let's hurry, they'll be starting anytime now!"  
  
Kai passed out the other's costumes.  
  
The same thought ran through all of their minds at the same moment.  
  
"Why am I doing this?"

* * *

Rei reapplied his make-up, "Dammit, I wish I hadn't taken a nap on that damned bus." he said angrily, hissing at the stupid container.  
  
A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck, "We took care of him."  
  
"I know, Abriel. I figured that you would." Rei said with a small smile. "After all, he did.... r.." he couldn't bring himself to say it. "You know."  
  
"We know." Gabriel repeated, strutting around in his spider-man costume. He started to hum the theme song. He stopped and shot his fake webbing at the mirror. "Watch out! I'm SPIDER-GABBY!"  
  
Abriel smiled and ripped open his jacket, "And I'm SUPER-ABBY!!"  
  
Rei's hand flew to his face, "I'm friends with a bunch of loons..."  
  
"But, we're cute loons, right?" they said in unison, clinging to either of Rei's arms.  
  
"Yes, your cute loons." Rei said with a laugh, "Though, that's nothing to be proud of.."  
  
"But we're still cute!"  
  
"Yeah, as cute as a pair of buttons." Torque said, entering the room. He looked to the twins, then back to Rei, "Are you fools ready?"  
  
Rei laughed with the others, "Yeah, Peter. We're all done!"  
  
Torque was wearing the exact outfit that PeterPan wore. Except he had his hair down, no gel or anything to hold it up. He hadn't taken out his piercings. But, he still looked good.  
  
"Let's go out on stage."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Rei said with a smile.END CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
A/N: R&R!! 


End file.
